


The Greatest Gift 2

by persiawrites



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Witchcraft, voodoo gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persiawrites/pseuds/persiawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! This is a small little continuation of one of my favorite authors that did a story called The Greatest Gift. I wanted to add a twist to where now it's awhile later and it's time for Zoe and Kyle to have children! But how will they do it when Zoe can't? I guess you could say the voodoo goes wrong... Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convincing

It's been about a year since the baby incident with Kyle. Cordelia's child has been quite loud, but adorable in the past year. Zoe and Kyle loved to play with her, and now it has come the time where they want a child of their own.

00

Zoe and Kyle had no idea how to break the question to Cordelia. Zoe kept pacing around their room, "How are we going to do this? How will we ask? What if she says no-"

Kyle placed a hand in hers, "Zoe, we are fine. I know Cordelia will understand because she felt your pain too. For gods sake _I_ even felt your pain! She will say yes."

Zoe took a deep breath, then looked to Kyle, "Okay. Let's tell her."

They kissed lightly and let go. Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder for reassurance as they walked down the hall, but as soon as they reached Cordelia's room, the air chilled.

Kyle knocked and they heard a reply on the other side. He turned the knob and smiled when he saw Cordelia holding her daughter in her arms.

"Hey Kyle! Hi Zoe! What do you need?" She asked and she set the child in the crib beside her bed.

Zoe gulped, "We wanted to discuss having a child."

Cordelia smiled with glee, "Of course! Why wouldn't I allow this?"

"Well," Zoe looked down, "We have to use your voodoo magic once more."

Cordelia then remembered her situation, "Ah. Well, we can arrange this. The next new moon is in three days, so make sure you guys are ready!"

Kyle and Zoe nodded, but Kyle had a realization.

"We will do he spell correct. Right?"

Cordelia saw the slight worry in his eyes, and she nodded, "We will make sure everything works as planned."

 ****He sighed of relief and smiled as they walked out the door, going to prepare for the new moon.

 


	2. Voodoo Goes Wrong... Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new moon has come, and they all prepare for the ritual. Kyle and Zoe perform the ritual with Cordelia, but it goes wrong. Déjà vu, right?

Cordelia made sure to review everything for the ritual before they actually performed it. She planned everything with Zoe and Kyle, and told Kyle about the sperm thing again. They had to set up the stage the night before as well, which was quite interesting.

"So, will this pregnancy be accelerated again?" Zoe asked, yearning for as much information as possible.

Cordelia nodded, "Most likely. I mean, if it isn't, that should be alright, but the spell was correct in everything except the gender role last time."

She nodded, and looked to Kyle. He definitely worked out much more, to where he has regained his normal body mass, and even better. He was much more toned and slim, kind of like his college self. His scars were fading too, every mark on his body, gone. Except for the tattoos. Those sadly have stayed.

She slipped out of her daydreaming of her boyfriend when she heard him start talking.

"So, she is only going to stay asleep for a few days?"

"Most likely, yes. It is different for all of us. Maybe weeks, maybe days, even hours! But it will all be fine."

He still seemed shaky, but confirmed with a nod, "Thanks, Cordelia."

She smiled, "I will see you two tomorrow."

He nodded with a smile, then turned to Zoe, "Hey Zoe, we are going to head back to the room now."

Zoe nodded, walking out with Kyle to their room. He sat down on the bed with Zoe and looked to her.

Zoe frowned, "What's up? You seem worried."

"I don't want the ritual to go wrong, again. It could go even worse than last time!" He placed his face in his hands, and his words started to become shaky.

She comforted him with a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, everything will be good. I will be the one carrying the child, and we will be normal parents. Everything will be fine."

He nodded slowly taking it in and sighed, laying down. Zoe took Kyle's body and engulfed his in hers, and the fell asleep like that. The next morning was the day. Kyle was extremely panicky, but Zoe was calm. Actually, she was excited. She could be a normal mom carrying hers and Kyle's child. Her dream come true, and nothing would ever change that.

The rest of the day was slow for her, but as it hit the evening, they started to get ready. Kyle and Zoe locked hands as they walked out to perform the spell. Kyle got to wait next to the ritual like last time, considering he was not the one to carry the child. Not this time, at least. Zoe has to lay on the floor as Cordelia dropped the blood of the goat onto her parts, and Cordelia ate the pepper.

They made sure it was the correct pepper this time, to give Kyle that satisfaction. Cordelia ate the pepper, trying to surprise the heat it radiated. It felt as if she was breathing in fire times ten. Kyle watched in fascination as they performed, but soon started to feel light headed. Once again, Kyle felt his vision tunnel, and he plummeted to the ground along with Cordelia, blacking out.


	3. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit this is like déjà vu guys, but let's see how Zoe and Kyle think of this pleasant surprise *insert smirking face* aLsO THE CHAPTER NAMES WILL PROBABLY BE SOMEWHAT THE SAME. JUST A DISCLAIMER.

Zoe woke up to Cordelia hovering over her.

"Well, it has been the same time." Cordelia sighed.

Zoe came to a realization. Same time. So, two weeks?! She checked her stomach, no difference.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Zoe jumped out of the bed yanking her IV out, which Dee put in, and she ran to find Kyle.

"Zoe, wait!" Cordelia called.

She turned around and huffed, "If this is about where Kyle is. I'd like to know now."

She sighed, "Where do you think he his?"

"Fuck." She muttered as she ran to the bathroom to once again, find Kyle vomiting into the toilet.

"Kyle, oh god. I'm so sorry." Zoe was so close to breaking into tears, while Kyle was already in tears from both exhaustion and worry.

He dry heaved for a while, then leaned his head back on the wall, running a hand through his hair too keep it off his forehead.

"You think you are done?" Zoe looked too him, to see him give a nod. She stood up and saw a cup of water already on the counter. She handed him the cup, him sipping the water diligently.

"Be right back." She told him, as she ran out to Cordelia and the others.

She walked into the room with full on rage, "How. The fuck. Did this happen?!"

Cordelia flinched from her tone, "I'm not sure you can ever actually bear children. I bet the magic knew that, which is why they gave the child to Kyle."

Zoe felt her body get ripped to pieces, but her voice cracked and her tone got to a normal speaking range, "So what your saying is, if I tried to bear a child, it would just die inside of me?"

Cordelia nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek, "I'm so sorry Zoe. I really didn't mean for this too happen, though I saw it coming. I knew you two would be so happy with a child, and I didn't want to ruin it for you. Also, it will be different this time! Kyle's mind is fully healed!"

Zoe shrugged, her tears hitching her breath, "I need to get some space."

She ran out of the room to go meet Kyle. Since he was in a more stable state, she started to notice the differences from the last time she has seen him. It all seemed familiar from last time, his belly was rounded, but not a lot, and you could definitely point out the stress in his eyes, worse than before. You could tell he wasn't having fun.

"You know, I think I might help out a bit with Cordelia before I start getting bigger. Like, as a butler." He shrugged.

Zoe considered the option, "Yeah. If you want too." She sat next to him for a moment, silence whisping through the air.

Kyle decided to speak first, "I'm not mad about this."

"What?" Zoe looked to him, confused.

"I'm not mad. This will go much better than last time, I know that. I guess you could say I'm experienced." He laughed at his last comment, making Zoe giggle.

"Anyways," Kyle looks at Zoe, "We get to have a child. Some people in this world will never get a chance like us, but at least we can raise one. Let's make the most of it."

Zoe smiled starting to cry again, she kissed Kyle passionately, then released, "I'm even more emotional than you."

Kyle laughed, "See, this will work out fine. Now, I'm going to go help Cordelia."

He stood up to go grab his suit, and changed in the bathroom. As he walked out, he looked in the full body mirror.

"You think if I suck in they won't notice?" He tried to suck in his chest, and release, checking to see if his stomach was showing.

"Kyle, your only on week two. I think you are okay for now." Zoe looked to him, helping him with his tie.

As she focused on his neck to fix up the tie, he gazed into her eyes, "In just two weeks though, I'm not sure I will even fit into this anymore."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Then that's when you will stop helping Cordelia. You can chill."

Kyle smiled and pecked Zoe on the lips, walking out, "You coming?"

Zoe nodded, taking his hand, "I'm not missing a thing."

00

Kyle made sure no one suspected a thing, as he helped carry books and cater drinks. Cordelia didn't make Kyle do much, considering she didn't want to ride him. Zoe and Queenie were in the living room most of the time on there phones, as Cordelia was in the other living room with all the girls in the academy, practicing spells and whatnot. 

On Kyle's breaks, he sat with Zoe and their hands intertwined, talking about random things, but Zoe kept asking his questions on how he was feeling. She knew him helping shouldn't have been a big deal at all, but to Zoe it felt as if they were making him move a mountain. 

He always tried to tell her he was fine, because he did feel fine. He felt for the most part the same as normal, except for the more rounded belly and rarely nauseous. He only actually threw up in the mornings, but sometimes throughout the day he would get weird spikes of nausea. Definitely not often, which Zoe needs to understand.

As soon as Kyle got to head to bed after talking to Cordelia, his body felt exhausted. Zoe was still outside with the other witches finishing up cleaning the lesson they had today. Kyle changed into some athletic shorts he has and fell onto the bed. Zoe walked in with her pjs on and saw Kyle lying on the bed.

"Tired?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Mhm." 

"It's only 9:30." She laughed as she hopped into bed with him. She looked to him when he turned his head to look at her. He changed positions to his side, to see her better.

She gently placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing small circles with her thumb,

"This will be over faster than you think," She gazed into his eyes.

Kyle felt the cool touch of her hand, signaling pleasure, "Yeah."

They both slowly went to sleep, nuzzling into each other's arms.

* * *

 


	4. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As week three comes along, Kyle starts noticing differences, and feeling different. More obstacles to overcome!

The symptoms were the exact same, as well as the routine. He never knew he could experience this much déjà vu in one lifetime. He threw up every morning since he got the spell, usually around six. He'd sleep for a few more hours, but now woke up around nine to get sick again, then as he starts to return to normal he gets ready to help out Cordelia.

Zoe could tell he has been fighting his weird and wacky cravings, but she could also tell he has been fighting to stay as calm and happy as possible. He didn't want this pregnancy to include any unneeded arguments or annoyances.

He started to show much earlier than last time, starting on Saturday. Right before week three started, people started looking to him questionably. 

He made sure to keep his emotions under control, which was a little easier considering his mind was fully healed. He did still have trouble not randomly getting annoyed, which really bothered him.

For example, let's say he's bringing in some soda for the witches and someone politely asks for water instead. He would go get the girl some water, but be deeply agitated from her not taking the beverage. He feels bad for getting angry, but his mind just isn't on his side.

 Ugh. Problems.

The worst part about the week though, was that he did start showing, and that meant his tux might not fit soon. He would have to hide back into the room with Zoe for five weeks till he finally has the baby. Which now thinking about it, he might still go back to helping out, only because he is a bit more used to it, but he will see when the time comes. He also wanted all the witches that actually knew, to act as if he was just his ordinary self, Kyle. He didn't want them to do things that he can already do himself.

"Kyle," Zoe waved a hand in front of him, snapping Kyle out of thought.

"Yeah?"

She sat next to him on the couch, while Queenie taught the girls in the other room, "What gender do you think the baby will be?"

Kyle deciphered, "Not sure. We have a checkup next week, so i guess we will figure out then."

Zoe nodded, then kissed him lightly. 

 

His mood swings got a bit worse throughout the week, so he decided to take a break and stay upstairs for a little while. They didn't have as many questions as last time, so that helped a little, but Kyle still wasn't having the best of times. His morning sickness spiked some days which was a bit unusual, but it was for the most part the same. The whole day he felt icky and just off. Cordelia offered him some medicine, which he gratefully took, but he refused every spell she suggested for him. He made sure to go through this as a normal person would, except a normal person wouldn't go through this in 9 weeks. Kyle was a bit relieved he didn't get 9 months.

Oh god. The torture that would bring him.

He swept that thought away as Zoe stepped into the room. She was in her pajamas, as was he, and they were just getting ready for bed.

"Cordelia said you don't have to help her out if you don't want too." She told him, nuzzling into his arm.

He shrugged, leaning his head on top of hers, "Depends. If I'm up for it I will, but for now I think I will stick too just staying up here."

"So," Zoe circles her finger on his stomach, tracing random things, "What are the differences from last time? Just, what does it feel like?"

Kyle thought, "Most is the same i guess," 

He understood Zoe wanted to be the one carrying the child. She has probably had dreams for that, because most women want to have children. She just happened to have the unlucky chance of not being able to carry one, and he felt really bad about that.

"It is a bit more discomforting than last time though."

She looked up at him, and stopped her movements, "How so?"

He sighed, "Everything that happened last time feels as if it has increased by two. Maybe it's just me. I just..." 

His sentence hung for a few moments, "I guess I'm just worried."

"Kyle, everything is fine. It is accelerated, remember? Everything is going by quicker, which means the symptoms are most likely going to be more dramatic, but they all will be over as soon as we know it."

He nodded, closing his eyes, "I'm going to rest. I will see you tomorrow, Zoe."

She smiled and they tangled themselves into each other.

"I love you," Kyle mumbled to Zoe.

"I love you more,"

"I love you most."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH mAN WEEK THREE WOAH OK SLOw ThE bOaT MaN ok but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon!


	5. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's 4th week oh gosh! Almost half way there buddy. You got this dude ;)   
> -  
> By the way, I am writing this off of no sleep at 6am, so yes all nighters are cool. I do have to teach at 8:30am-4pm today though *sigh*. So, most of this will be from today, some later, who knows. But the prompt of this chapter is that Kyle is on his 4th week so nothing more nothing less.

He called it. 

By the end of the third week, he already started feeling pain in his lower abdomen, as if someone was gutting him in the stomach. He did use the heating pad sometimes, but for the most part just took medicine and dealt with it. The pain was mostly in weird spikes, like it was really painful for a few seconds, then leaves as if nothing happened. 

Cordelia and Zoe helped  _a lot_ though. He was glad he partially knew what was coming for him, because it eased a lot of the worry and pain.

As week 4 really began, he finally gave in and let Cordelia use that spell she offered him last time. He was surprised how well it worked, and was relieved that he didn't wince every time he changed positions, or even pressed his stomach.

Kyle slept much more, which made Zoe happy. When Kyle usually slept in general, he always woke up with some sort of night terror and had to stay up the rest of the night, or just sleep lightly. Now, she could probably play music in the room and Kyle wouldn't wake up. Even though she knew it was the spell, she is just glad to see him so well rested.

 

As it got half way through the week, the spell slowly started to wear off. Cordelia told Kyle that she couldn't renew it, only for the safety of the child, and Kyle knew he would have to deal with whatever pain this child gave him. Everytime Zoe saw Kyle wince, she felt bad for him in every way possible, but was curious in every way too.

"Has the baby kicked yet?" She asked him, only because this was around the time he felt her last time.

He shook his head, groaning as his stomach cramped up. 

He spoke breathily, "This feels worse than last time,"

Zoe frowned. She didn't want to rub his stomach, only because she knew his chest ached. He hasn't touched his stomach, showing its probably sensitive, which would definitely bother him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Zoe's arm, curling to a slight ball. She used her free hand to curl little pieces of her hair with her finger, the strands falling back to place afterwards.

 

Near the end of the week, he noticed some weird little differences with his pain. Instead of weird spikes he had at the start of the week, it's as if when he wakes up, the level pain he is having then just sits there the rest of the day, and is constantly bothering him. Zoe noticed that too, as he was grimacing that much, but more of soreness and fatigue.

They were back on the bed, the usual, and every night when they are heading to sleep they always are nuzzled into each other and they just talk.

"You think it's going to be a girl or a boy?" Zoe smirked, looking to him.

He shrugged, tired from today, "Mm not sure. I don't really have that gut feeling like last time." He chuckled a bit.

Zoe did the same, "Well, that appointment told us nothing. I'm dying to know the gender of this baby! It's as if it doesn't want us to know."

Kyle smiled, and stared down at his belly, "Hey you! You are being stubborn. Come on man, work with us here!"

They both laughed, and Kyle closed his eyes, on the verge of falling asleep.

But he felt the baby kick.

He gasped, Zoe becoming worried, "What. What?"

"The baby kicked." He said, mesmerized.

She smiled, feeling his stomach. He guided her with his hand, and she felt the child press on his chest.

"Woah." She recollected the feeling of the baby, Kyle looking at Zoe with a huge smile upon his face.

He seemed so happy, "I don't remember it feeling this exhilarating,"

She smiled at him, "It was as if the baby heard your call,"

He laughed at the thought, "Yeah. Oh. This baby is a kicker."

She giggled, and locked hands with Kyle, as they slept through the night knowing that their child was almost half way there.


	6. Week 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS IT IS NOW 7AM AND I'm a bit more awake, but my goal is to finish this chapter bc I have nothing better to do. I hope you liked last chapter! Kyle is doing much better this time around. So stay tuned! (wARNING ADORKABLENESS IN THIS CHAP)

Dee examined Kyle as he lied on the table. All he wore were his sweat pants and Dee pressed lightly in different spots on his stomach. He kept feeling the baby kick, as did Dee as she pressed, a smile sprinkled across her face as she continued.

"Well Kyle, you are doing so much better than last time at this stage. Your diet is great, and your baby seems very healthy. I'm proud of you."

Kyle smiled, happy that the baby was on track. Zoe was next to him holding his hand, just like every checkup. This one was different from the others though. Dee said she could reveal the sex of the child this one, because the baby is a bit earlier than last time, but in a healthy way.

"You ready for the final reveal?" Kyle looked up to Zoe, squeezing her hand.

Zoe nodded, smiling down at him. Dee came back into the room, smiling happily.

"Well, it's a girl!" She exclaimed.

Kyle's face gleamed with joy as he looked at Zoe. She was also looking at him with happiness filled through her body, as she returned his squeeze.

He sat up and slid off the table, putting his shirt on that he had laying beside Zoe. They hugged Dee and said thanks, as they went back up to their room. Kyle fell back onto the bed, slipping off his shirt from the heat upstairs. Zoe fell back next to him, turning her head to see his face.

He smiled at her, "Oh man, I actually really wanted a girl."

"Yeah. I was completely jealous of Delia." She laughed in agreement.

 

The next day he starts getting sore from little stretch marks on his lower stomach. Cordelia let's him use the paste again, making sure he applies it the times needed. He really tried not to complain as much, though it was really difficult. It's like that temptation where you want to tell someone what you just made, but it's a secret till a specific date. It's like that, but worse.

The soreness was bearable, but it was difficult to move without aching all over. One of the most annoying stages in this process.

Zoe understood him in someway. She remembered him saying something about women and 'having to go through this every month' which made her laugh on the inside. She can just see him saying that at this moment. She feels bad, but the memories she had last time have just been a journey of a lifetime, and quotes that will embarrass Kyle forever.

Which, he is okay with, as long as he has Zoe and his little girl.


	7. Week 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kyle has been having much earlier symptoms, so since the last chapter would have been chapter six, I think I might extend a few things yEET. (It is still 7am. I am getting this dOnE bc I love this story)

"Why does this child have to kick so much." Kyle said in a funny-ish but painful way.

Zoe shrugged, as they had their conversation. They have had the weirdest talks in the past few days. Not too much has happened, other than soreness and lots of growth in the child. It's good for the baby, but Kyle seems to be in lots of pain. Zoe can tell he is trying not to worry her, but she can see his grimaces when she kicks, or when his stretch marks are bothering him.

The cool part about this, is that Cordelia has been teasing the students about Zoe's and Kyle's baby. She never said who was carrying it, just that there was going to be another edition to the academy. Both Zoe and Kyle were looking forward to showing the students their little girl.

"Oh gosh," Kyle looked at Zoe.

She became worried, "What?"

"We need to name her."

Oh gosh. She thought the baby kicked or something, "Okay. Any ideas?"

"Aha, no." Kyle laughed, shaking his head.

Zoe shrugged, "Maybe we should wait, think of one later. We might have more ideas when the time comes."

Kyle nodded, rubbing his belly a bit, "Yeah. That will do."

 

Zoe was so happy when the week was almost over. It hasn't been very productive, except for a doctor visit from Dee. 

"You're almost there Kyle! Only a few more weeks!" She told him.

That scared her a little. It has already been six weeks? That is crazy. She never knew time could fly by so fast.

Zoe is sure Kyle's has been going slow though. He has just been in so much pain, she would never be able to cope with that, and stay has uplifted as he has been. He is real deal strong for being able to do that.

Cordelia is probably one of the most excited ones for this baby. She is exited that her daughter will have someone to interact with. 

"Hey Zoe?" Kyle asked her.

"Mhm?"

"Next week is going to suck."

Zoe sighed. She remember last time, and she knows that Kyle does too. It was not fun. He does have his mind healed now which might help, but for the most part they both know it will be a painful journey.

She put her hand on top of his, "You will be fine. I promise."


	8. Week 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY 7:30AM I GOT THIS LETS DO IT. I CAN GET THIS CHAP IN BC IT WILL BE A BIT SHORT THEN I GOTTA BLAST. (EDIT: OH LORD THIS CHAP IS SHORT BUT THATS OK ITS FULL OF FLUFF)

_You're a man Kyle. You got this. You have gone through this before._

"Oh," Kyle groaned as the she kicked him.

Zoe frowned, running a hand through his hair too keep it out of his face and off his forehead, "Already?"

"Yup," he grimaced, "Right- in the ribs."

As the baby slowed a bit, he gazed at Zoe, "Are you ready for this baby?"

She was stunned by his response, "Of course! We both are fully prepared for this. Kyle, you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded, dazed a bit. He made sure to take the medicine this morning so it wasn't as bad. He could only imagine what this would feel like without it.

He groaned again as the baby decided to karate kick his bones.

"Just a week and a half, just a week and a half." He repeated to himself, steadying his breathing.

Zoe kissed him gingerly on the cheek. He relished her touch, and kissed her on the lips, which subsided almost all the pain, dulling it down.

She released, "That was sudden."

He laughed hesitantly, a bit flustered. He just shrugged and looked into her eyes. They were prepared for this. They can do this.

She kissed him in return, "A week and a half, Kyle."

He smiled, "A week and a half." __


	9. Week 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new character is introduced! lol get hype. I was only going to give this character two lines, but I loved them so I decided to continue them a bit lol. Enjoy! (I did get sleep guys. Accidentally passed out at 7:30 which iS SO EARLY O GOD.)

Kyle did a bit less movement throughout the eighth week, but still helped out as much as possible, even with Cordelia and Zoe pestering him to just rest. He wanted to make sure he was staying healthy too, unlike last time where he stuck to bread.

He is still questioning why he did that, I mean it was funny, but eating bread tastes weird now.

His interesting talks with Zoe continued. For example, last night he's pretty sure they were talking about why ants did what they did. All of it was mostly out of boredom. Kyle slept as much has he could, definitely helping his mood, but also tried to stay off the bed during the day, even if temptations were high. He told Zoe about his goal, so she helped distract him, but Zoe still wanted him to rest and stay off his feet. She knew he didn't want to take all that time working out for his old body again, because that is starting back at square one. But she knew he would have to work off some of it.

 

 

As the week proceeded, Kyle's soreness got worse, and his stretch marks were becoming more noticeable while he wasn't wearing a shirt. His body wasn't used to carrying this much, but the worst part was when the baby thought it was a good idea to constantly hit his ribs with his foot or hands. Unlike a few weeks ago, it was more painful than adorable. Zoe could easily spot every time she kicked. It was around every few minutes, and sometimes he had to stop was he was doing.

Cordelia was good with the situation, making sure he got the rest he needed, and she loved the motivation he had even if she thought he was overworking himself. She saw the improvement of the child, as his belly got bigger. A week or so back when he was wearing Queenie's shirts around upstairs, you couldn't notice his stomach at all. But his regular shirts didn't fit him then either. Now, even her shirts failed him as Cordelia could easily see his stomach touching the shirt. Of course she didn't make a big deal of it, or for matter of fact any deal. She knew he was sensitive and she didn't want to cause him any embarrassment.

Kyle and Cordelia were cleaning books in the living room from class, as all the girls were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

She stacked another book in her arms, continuing their conversation, "You excited for the baby?"

"Definitely!" He nodded as he grabbed more books, "I bet your daughter is also pleased about it. They will have so much fun together."

She laughed at her thought, "And all the messes."

Kyle sighed at her comment. She laughed and stood up with her tower of books, walking to the shelf just next to the couch. Not too much later, Kyle stood up as well as he walked over to put the books on the shelf. Cordelia finished as soon as he got over there, and repeated her process. Kyle finished not too much later, and he walked back over to the scattered mess on the floor continuing to pick up books.

A crash was then heard from the kitchen, and a little girl came running into the room, breathing heavily.

"Lex spilled her cereal on her, and on the floor." She told Cordelia.

As Cordelia stood up, she looked to Kyle and smiled, "Hey Kyle."

"Hey Izzie." He waved with his free hand.

Cordelia motioned to Kyle that she was going to cleaning the mess, which he agreed and finished up with the books. Izzie was one of the girls that talked to Kyle a lot, probably more than she does to the actual students. She was like his little magnet, and she always asked for piggy back rides, and flips and all that. Other than Dee and a few girls, Lizzie knew about the baby. She kept running up to him after class and asks him so many questions, even asking Zoe. She was only six as well, which was extremely adorable. She was one of the youngest ones in the academy, because once one of her powers were introduced, her parents gave her away fast. Either they wanted her to be as safe as possible, or they wanted to be as safe as possible. But it wasn't Kyles business to know that information.

Cordelia walked back into the room with Lex, as her pajamas were soaked. That cereal just wasn't on her side today. She didn't see Kyle, as she was talking to Cordelia, but they both made their way upstairs to let her change. Izzie ran back into the room with her cereal, a couple drops spilling as she ran. Zoe walked into the room just as she did, but stopped Izzie so nothing else spilt.

She put a hand on Izzie's shoulder, "You should probably head back into the other room with the girls. Just so they don't question where you are."

"Can I just eat here with you two?" She frowned, her voice drooping.

Sighing in defeat, Zoe nodded, "Alright. But don't spill!"

She nodded vigorously as she sat down in front of Zoe criss-cross with her cereal in her lap. She took a bite of her food, watching as Kyle set the last few books on the shelf. He came back and sat down on the floor with the two, noticing Izzie's huge smile painted across her face and her knee tapping with adrenaline.

Hyper child.

"Izzie, don't you want to sit with your friends?" He asked, though this was usually the normal routine for her.

She finished chewing, "No,"

He smiled at her response, her voice sounding as if it was tuned for one of the chipmunks.

 "Alright then." He thought of something to talk about, coming up with absolutely nothing, "How's your morning been?"

She squeaked, "Good! What about you Zoe and Kyle?"

"I've been great," Zoe smiled, looking to Kyle.

Kyle nodded, "Same as her. I have been helping Miss Cordelia out."

"Wait," She scrutinized the two, her eyes narrow, "When did you wake up?"

She slurped on her cereal, and he traced  back to the time a few hours ago, "Maybe around seven-thirty? Not too long before you guys woke up."

It was extremely early for him from the past few weeks, but the girls had to be at breakfast by eight.

 Izzie nodded, looking back as Cordelia came downstairs. She smiled to her teacher, and Delia smiled back.

Cordelia then looked to Kyle with approval, and he nodded with a small laugh. She walked into the kitchen to chat with the other students of hers.

Izzie got close to Kyle and Zoe, the couple leaning in for her, "How is she?"

He figured she was referring to the baby, "Really good. She will be her in about a week!"

Kyle was at the stage where he was becoming worried about next week, though Zoe squeezed his hand seeing his discomfort. Izzie did make him feel better as her face gleamed with excitement. She wanted someone to play with, and she wanted to be a 'babysitter' for her. Kyle will let her think she is, as he will be watching her as she takes care of her.

Cordelia walked in the room seeing as Izzie was jumping up and down, "Hey Izzie, we are heading into the other room for our first class, how about you come join us?"

She nodded as she hugged Kyle and Zoe, then ran to hold Cordelia's hand as they walked to class.

As Izzie left, Kyle looked up to Zoe who was now sitting on the couch. He got up and moved next to her, "I can't wait to have a little girl like that."

Zoe nodded in agreement. They held hands and sat in a comfortable silence, hearing the faint sound of Cordelia directing the girls.

Queenie then walked into the living room catching her breath, "Holy shit she's fast. Have you two seen Olivia?"

Not even a second later, a girl ran behind and jumped on top of Queenie's back, her yelping, "Lord Jesus kid! Off me!"

The little girl laughed as she ran off the other direction, into the room they were teaching in.

Queenie sighed, sitting on the chair in front of them, "How's it going?"

"Good."  Kyle and Zoe replied in unison, then Zoe spoke, "You?"

"You seem exhausted." Kyle speculated.

"Oh God I am." Queenie was still breathing quite heavily, "The little ants can't seem to stay in one spot for five seconds. Good luck to you two, because I will not be a part of the babysitting routine.

"Unless she's a witch." Zoe joked, Queenie's eyes widening.

'Wait!" She thought for a moment, "You know, she has a percentage of being a witch, and so does Cordelia's daughter. Oh no. I beg for mercy!"

Kyle thought of that, but Zoe didn't seem so excited, "She better not be a witch," She mumbled.

She just didn't want their daughter to go through the same thing she did. That would be heartbreaking.

They tried not to think of that as Cordelia walked in with a line of witches behind her, youngest to oldest.

"How-?" Queenie was at a loss for words on how Cordelia got the girls to do that.

"Hush," Cordelia said to Queenie, "Now, get these girls into groups, then start their lessons. Kyle and Zoe, you may head upstairs."

They accepted, and walked up the stairs, excited to watch Queenie fail from afar.


	10. Week 9

Kyle felt as if his gut was trying to get out of him, but in some ways it was. The contractions that hit him were becoming less spaced out from that morning. Dee was on her way with Cordelia, getting the stuff ready. Zoe was alone in the room with Kyle.

"Kyle, you'll be alright. Dee is almost here and she will-" Zoe saw Kyle put a finger up as he scrunched his eyes, waiting for the contraction to be over. She always kept it silent as he had one just to make it less painful.

He looked back up to Zoe, his face a bit less pained, "It'll be okay. She is said she will be here as soon as possible."

He nodded, the baby clearly wanting to get out. Every minute he would have a contraction, Kyle actually asking Zoe to time it just for fun. But not even an hour ago they were five minutes apart, he wondered if Dee would get here in time.

Zoe knew he was doing so much better than last time, which was good. He was controlling the situation, but he did need his space every minute. He couldn't have contact with anyone when his contraction starts, then as it ends he rests his head on Zoe's shoulder, pained and exhausted.

Zoe went silent once more for Kyle, but that's when Dee ran in, "I'm here!" 

She yelled pretty loud, disturbing Kyle enough to wince, biting his lip trying to to scream.

Cordelia walked in soon after, everyone silent for a few moments. As Kyle looked up, Dee apologized greatly, but he didn't mind, she didn't know. He knew to lay onto the table they had set up, and Dee mumbled a few words with her hands motioning over Kyle's face, making him fall to sleep.

Zoe holds her breath, squeezing Kyle's hand as Dee sliced into Kyle's stomach, basically reopening a scar. Cordelia meticulously pulled the baby out and cut the umbilical cord, as Dee already started on closing his chest with her spell.

Cordelia cleaned the child up, while Zoe ran fingers through his hair, whispering in ear, "It's alright. It's over, you did amazing."

As Dee finished healing Kyle's wound, Zoe looked at her desperately wanting her to wake up Kyle. Dee accepted her request, muttering a few words above his face.

Kyle gasped and looked around as his vision went to focus, and saw Zoe next to him.

"Zoe," he said in relief, as she kissed him deeply. He responded, being long and passionate.

They released and Cordelia was holding out their little girl who was quieting down, handing her to Zoe. Kyle sat up, a few tears dropping from his eyes as he brushed a finger over the baby's forehead.

"Thank you Cordelia, for making this happen for us." Zoe cried with joy.

"Oh no," Cordelia shook her head with a smile, "Thank Kyle. If he hadn't of been here, I don't what both of us would ever done."

Kyle laughed with relief, "I'm just glad that's over. We were on a heck of a ride."

"Yeah," Zoe giggled, smiling down at the baby, "I'm just so happy."

"Me too, Zoe." Kyle's smile was huge, his eyes glittering with love and tears.

"I love you so much." Kyle kissed her unexpectedly, Zoe pleasantly accepting. They finally got their dream, and they got the greatest gift they could ask for.

 


End file.
